A Step Forward
by Syz-145
Summary: A story about Jiang Wei/Xing Cai later on, slight Zhuge Liang/Yue Ying. Very first story of mine... Please R
1. Chapter 1: Spearmen of Shu

He looked up to the sky from the opened window beside him, seeing black or sometimes dark blue with stars glittered to accompany moon to shine and gave light to people beneath them. Months had passed, and seconds left every single minute. Times could not be repeated, as he could not return back to his birth town; or else he would endanger himself in either loyalty or his own life.

He closed his eyes and he reminded himself that he stood on the land under the banner of Shu, with personal pride that astounded everyone that he was hand-picked by the sleeping dragon himself because of his prowess that had been proved not just by the rumors spread through ears.

Back to reality, it was not the time to sleep. Not even a yawn came out from his throat or the dizziness to sign him to rest himself, as he was happy to have his stomach filled with fine-cooked dinner since minutes ago.

Strategy books were spread opened, white-feathered pens beside them. His tutor was out for a reason, leaving him all alone, again.

Lonesome filled him and silence surrounded him, before he heard some giggles and light yet friendly chatters were heard from outside the study room. The door was slightly gaped since the sleeping dragon was in a rush, as he expected someone to open it and accompany him with at least; a talk.

But the noise gradually faded away, never came back. They may be too busy with the chatters or they did not know he was there. None's fault, but it still made him sighed.

He might have expected everyone too much. No warriors that fight against another would be friend easily with someone who had been newly defected to them, especially when he was from their lord's enemy.

Or better yet, he knew that most of Shu officers rivaled themselves with his previous kingdom.

He deeply sighed after remembering that, closed the books and stood, seeing the scene behind wooden-framed window.

River sparkled by the lights from above it, yet he saw a figure fought against another. '_Why would Shu Han fights against each other? Unless…'_

He then jumped out of the window as it was not fenced with anything, took his trident and approached the figures. He heard 2 men shouted some battle-cries, fought in full spirit.

He was somewhere behind a bush nearby them, still trying to adjust his eyes from the candle-lit room to the darker outdoor. He blinked several times, and was finally able to see what in front of him.

A man in blue and silver with his hair low-ponytailed behind fought someone with a shining helmet with white hair under black armor. They were familiar, especially the blue ones as he had ever met him when he was still serving under Cao Wei.

Once when the white haired man stopped to have more breath, he signed something to the other, stopping from fighting.

_'Signaling to stop for a breath? Since when opponents would agree that...?'_

He went approach them in curious, still holding his weapon in both grips. The men saw him approaching, and readied themselves if there was any offense from him. But they lowered their weapons down when the man in ponytail said so to the panting officer.

"What? Zhao Yun, who is he?" The man with helmet asked, observing the prodigy from up and down. The other stared at him with an annoyed look.

"He has been months joining us and you still don't know who he is?" He replied, and the other blinked for several times innocently with no answer given. He then shook his head in disbelief, while the Zhuge Liang's protégé stopped walking in front of him, listening to them. Zhao Yun then continued, "Jiang Wei, please introduce yourself to Ma Chao…"

Jiang Wei dismissed his eyes from having a contact to the older man to Ma Chao, "I am Jiang Wei from Tian Shui…"

"Ma Chao." He simply responded, and glanced at the trident Jiang Wei brought, "You're a warrior… How can't I see you before?"

'_This is an annoyance…'_ "I think I spend my time on the room, study with prime minister…"

"Too much spending, for the exact…" Ma Chao playfully said, and stood. "Right… Since when do you know each other?"

"Battle of Tian Shui…" Both of the ponytailed spearmen answered at the same time, making Ma Chao raised an eyebrow,

"So… You were enemies and friends by a second?"

Jiang Wei stared at the ground after listening Ma Chao's respond, "About friends, I—"

"What's wrong?" Zhao Yun asked, put a palm on his shoulder. Jiang Wei startled and looked at the warriors whom seemed to be concerning,

"I… I didn't know that I've been friends with anyone… I'm sorry saying this…" Jiang Wei tilted his head down, and started to leave, "Excuse me, gentlemen…"

"Jiang Wei!" Zhao Yun stopped him, as he turned around, "We're friends… What made you said that?"

"But… We were enemies, yet lord Ma Chao did not know me…"

Ma Chao chuckled, "As long as you're in Shu, you're a friend…"

Jiang Wei smiled at his seniors, "Thank you…" The others glad and smiled at him, before their 6 feet headed them back to castle.

The night breeze shivered them lightly by every step they took; feeling the air that pushed the river flowed to the lower ground and ended up to the sea. The young man shook his head with a smile still appeared on his face, could not believe in what he had just heard after spending all of his time by loneliness, even when he was still accompanied by his mentor who chased after him desperately to succeed him for the later time.

"So… Why didn't you meet me after the battle, Jiang Wei?"

A groan was out from white-horse rider after the dragon of Chang Shan hit him on his back head, either trying to shut his mouth from saying other embarrassing question or to let their moment passed by the peace sound of outdoors, where crickets showed off their melodies and moon brightly showing them the way home.

"Oh, and Jiang Wei, I hope we'll have a match some time."

"Yes, my lord."

"Ma Chao! You're ruining the moment!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Plan

Note: There are some edits on this one. I respect every reviews to tell if this is getting better or getting worse... Thank you.

* * *

"I actually don't need a new dress, Lady Yue Ying…" A complaint was heard and was echoed to the room they were in, where it filled by many colorful piles of cloth occupying every empty corners of the room, "I'm just kidding that I said that to you!" She then continued, although she knew that the older woman was ignoring her as she was too busy with the dress she designed. Every word was brushed off, but she still continued, "I'm a warrior!"

Yue Ying walked around the younger woman and stepped back to admire her own work. She smiled as she was satisfied to see the dress she made by her own sweat. Xing Cai was only standing as a doll, watching Yue Ying examined the dress she wore if there was any flaw. The elegant woman then took a mirror and headed it in front of Xing Cai, "You look wonderful!"

The girl's eyes went wide in awe of Yue Ying's work after she saw the dress she was wearing. Both ladies smiled with admiration, "You're amazing, my lady!"

"Thank you." She then put the mirror aside, and pulled a latch on the door of the room, "Change the dress… It's not for tonight, right?"

Xing Cai nodded and started to change her clothes after she knew Yue Ying was gone by hearing the door was shut closed.

Yue Ying stepped out to the hall before she saw Zhuge Liang approached her, calm as usual. The hall was dark, but torched in fine-lit, letting them to exchange stare with their brown eyes.

"My husband…" Yue Ying started to spoke, greeted his presence. The sleeping dragon smiled at her,

"Yue Ying…" He replied, making her smiled. "I haven't seen you anywhere since dinner…"

Yue Ying chuckled, "I spent my time in tailoring room…"

"I see…" He responded. Her cheek turned red because of either flushed or from the blaze from the torch, "Did you see Jiang Wei?" She fell shocked, but Zhuge Liang kept continued, "He's nowhere to be found right now…"

Yue Ying's voice tone was deep yet shaky, more likely trying to hide herself from being seen crying, "He's… He's behind you…"

Zhuge Liang turned around, seeing three spearmen were walking toward him, not noticing that his wife had been missing from the hall. A rapid sound of a closed door was heard after Xing Cai got out from the room, saw Yue Ying was crying and ran to opposite direction from her husband. Xing Cai then walked approaching the strategist, "My lord. Why is—"

"Ah, Xing Cai. What brought you here?" The sleeping dragon asked, Xing Cai seemed to be stunned with his words, as his tone seemed to show her that nothing wrong happened.

"My lord, why—" She repeated, but she then put her sight on the man in her tutor's right side after she noticed his presence, "Who are you?"

_'Where were they all this time?' _He felt annoyed, but his tone was spoken indifferently, "My name is Jiang Wei from Tian Shui, my lady…"

Xing Cai sighed in somewhat disturbed, "I am Xing Cai. Don't call me with titles." She then walked around him, observing him if she had ever seen him, but she did not remember, "Why haven't I seen you before?"

_'This is ridiculous…'_

"He's always with me in the study room, Xing Cai. I teach him all I knew." Zhuge Liang interrupted Jiang Wei from replying. Xing Cai heard him, though she kept examining the 'stranger'.

"Is that so? So you never fight?" Xing Cai innocently asked, yet stunned Jiang Wei.

"I always fight at the time when it's necessary."

"Then why are you caging yourself?"

"I'm bound with my master."

"You're from Tian Shui, right? So you were from Wei?"

"Yes, I was…"

Two of the future of Shu Han argued, even they were answering each other calmly. Yet, the other abandoned officers only stood watching them. Ma Chao spoke something to the watching men, but the fighters did not even bother themselves to hear him.

"This is interesting to watch… I wish I have some snacks…"

"Don't say that!" He replied to him, and watched his student carefully, "You know… Xing Cai is never been like this challenging before…"

"And yet, Zhao Yun," The sleeping dragon spoke low, but still heard by the other men, "Jiang Wei is usually quiet, not really interested in arguing against his own allies…"

"So… They are…" Ma Chao tried to have a conclusion, while the mentors of the arguing couple nodded with smirks appeared on their face. He then spoke to his best friend, "They really match in common, I guess—"

Ma Chao was about to continue, but was cut off after realizing that Xing Cai sighed in anger before she took some steps to leave, "You're smart, but I'm stronger!"

He saw her leaving, before he turned his attention to the audiences, mostly to Zhuge Liang, "I'm ready to continue studying, prime minister."

"Good. Let's go." He replied before he along with his apprentice started to take a leave, but Ma Chao halted them,

"Wait!" He jogged for some steps, approaching them, "Bring your trident tomorrow. I want to see you trained."

Jiang Wei nodded in agree, and continued heading to study room as their destination. Zhao Yun saw Ma Chao was smirking as Zhao Yun was passing him, "I know that smirk, Ma Chao… What are you planning?"

On the way going back to her room, she stopped her soft steps from continuing when she saw the older woman was burying her face by folding her arms on a table, seen from the gap from unclosed door. She then walked to her and sat in front of her before she slowly put her palm on one of the folding arm. Yue Ying startled and took a glance at the hand's owner.

"Oh… It's you…"

"What's wrong, my lady?" She pulled back her palm, expecting answer from the crying woman. Yue Ying wiped her tears from her warm cheek and begun to reply.

"It's nothing…" She said in her best convincing tone, but Xing Cai did not even give her a sign of relieve. She knew that Yue Ying was upset about something. Yue Ying sighed, "It's quite personal… I'm sorry I can't tell you…"

"Your husband, isn't it?" She responded quickly, startling Yue Ying. When she was trying to ask how she found out, Xing Cai seemed to have read her mind, "You were crying after running from lord Zhuge Liang…"

Yue Ying looked down after listening to her, "You're right…" She continued, "It's because… That boy…" There was a pause as she tried to calm herself with more deep breath, "He spent most of his time for him… And continuously abandoning me… That's why I spend time with you… I hope I'm not bothering…"

Xing Cai tried to cheer her up, with a warm smile adorned her young face, "That's okay… I'm lonely too…"

Yue Ying grinned at her, "By Guan Ping, am I right?"

She replied, yet her cheek was turning pinkish, "No! He's just a childhood friend!" Yue Ying smiled, teasing at her respond, as if she did not believe her, "Beside, he's guarding some territory between the borders of Cao Wei and Sun Wu with his father for a week…" Yue Ying giggled, and Xing Cai turned her head down in embarrassment for being impulsive.

"Oh, Xing Cai… You know a lot about him, don't you?"

"Yes. He told me everything though I don't ask him…" Xing Cai sighed, "Some rumors tell that he and I are together more than a friendship… But that's not even correct…"

"Why? I also thought so…"

Xing Cai put her sight to Yue Ying, seeing her seriously, "He always stops fighting to see me if I am alright, but I took that as a mockery from him…" Yue Ying narrowed her eyes to her, confused, "It is more like that he worried at me because I have a father who loves to drunk, more like he was needed like I'm always in trouble, so he told everything or his whereabouts if he wasn't around… More likely to tell that his father is a much better person…"

_'Much better person…'_ the words echoed in her mind. She then stood from her seat, "Xing Cai… I think this is a time for you to rest…"

"But this isn't—" Xing Cai's wrist was pulled by Yue Ying, and she was pushed from her back to the exit.

"I'm sorry, Xing Cai… I need some time alone…" She closed her door and leaned against the door, staring at the dark-colored wooden floor. _'Guan Ping loved her… Yet her feeling is still plain, too disturbed by her family problems that surrounded her… Is that a parallel to mine?'_ There was a long pause on her room, before she heard some steps away from behind her. _'Walking away… But still remembering the sorrow that caused by her own logic…' _She then walked toward the bed, sitting on the edge of it but still thinking at her own fault in misunderstanding toward her own beloved husband. Tears continued to well, blaming for being jealous to her husband's apprentice. She then smiled, somewhat relieved that she almost solved her problem, _'My husband… I'm sorry I cried behind you…'_


	3. Chapter 3: Blooms

Note: Please review and warn me if I mistook… I accept every opinion no matter it will be a flame or something… Just told me what I should do.

* * *

Morning arose, begun with the sun that moved the moon away. 4 heads had met in the field where 2 of the famous tiger generals were 'fighting' before. The calm morning breeze brushed Ma Chao and Zhao Yun's sweats after training, as their turn to practice was replaced by the futures of Shu Han. They were using full power, seen from both of them panting hard, yet they were absorbed by the training; as they ignored the clenching muscles that would be very painful to whoever felt it. They also ignored the sweat that wet their body from their hair.

Wind seemed to be tired to blow their hard-working perspiration, as it always came whenever it was about to dry off from them. Their heart beat fast, similar to the speed and agility they were using to wield their weapons as the effort to beat each other, and proved their mettles.

Their brown eyes locked although they were quite distant to each other, seeing their eyes showing spirits that were raging instead of enervating. Even birds were afraid to fly upon them, scared with the freezing metals on the edge of their weapon might slice them to half.

They took some breath, and charged at each other afterwards. Ma Chao smirked by no reason, making Zhao Yun worried.

Xing Cai and Jiang Wei ran, until she fell to him because of having stumbled by something. Zhao Yun saw them, and pulled Ma Chao to a bush, hiding from being seen by the falling warriors.

"What did you do?"

"I made her stumble by my spear… " Ma Chao confidently said, but then received the terrorizing stare from Zhao Yun. When Zhao Yun was about to open his mouth, Ma Chao continued, "Can't you see they like each other?"

"How can you tell?" Zhao Yun's voice showed curiosity, while Ma Chao ducked, and sneakily pointed at the laying warriors to him from behind the bush.

Meanwhile, the pairings were lying on the ground, 'victimized' by their senior. Xing Cai's head was nearby his chin due to height difference, and that hit his chin by her forehead. When she realized that she was on him, she rolled over to make him free to stand up. Embarrassments conquered them, as they turned around not to meet each other's eyes.

But Xing Cai felt guilty once when she took a glance at him, whom was seemed to be feeling the hurt of his head. She then put her fork and her shield on the ground, walked toward him. He did not notice her walking; as he kept rubbing his head, until the feminine voice shouted his name, and thus he turned around to see Xing Cai was behind him.

"I… I'm sorry, I…" She stuttered, while she covered a palm by another, no one knew why, "Are you okay?"

Jiang Wei nodded his head quietly, signing her that he was alright, "Don't worry about me."

"You fell… And your head must have hit the ground…" Jiang Wei fell silent, hardly think for words to deny. Her hand then ascended and went close to his face, making him flushed for a bit. He never felt that close to a girl with similar age as him before. She checked his chin with her fingers, more like a doctor, "Your chin is okay… But are you sure about your head?"

He slowly turned his face away, trying not to show her that he was flushing. His face was red, and he answered her by not turning to her, "I… I… I am…"

Xing Cai realized that he felt uncomfortable, making her cheek turned red after she noticed it, and turned her face away, just like he did, "I'm sorry…" She then stepped back, took her weapons and headed back to the castle. Jiang Wei felt guilty, and decided to take a detour before going home. Zhao Yun and Ma Chao were watching at the shy warriors took their leaves, before standing up to head back home.

Zhao Yun chuckled when he noticed that Ma Chao grunted, "Let them be, Ma Chao… You're a warrior, not a match-maker…"

"I know, but I have to spend my empty duty right now with at least one good deed, Zhao Yun…"

"Is that so?" Zhao Yun then continued, with giggles were shown in his tone, "Well, Ma Chao, I have to say that I must keep my eyes on you every time until you have the real duty…" _'Before they do suicide by embarrassment he created…'_

* * *

3 Soft knocks were responded to come in by the sleeping dragon who was sitting in front of the desk in the room he was in, thinking about a new design of strategy to improve his apprentice's way of thinking. The knocker came in, slowly crept while bringing a cup of tea, which was put on the edge of the desk. He smiled to see the warm tea was meant for him, "Thank you, Yue Ying. How thoughtful of you…"

Yue Ying smiled in reply, "This is one of wife's jobs to her working husband." She then walked away from him and closed the door.

Zhuge Liang saw Yue Ying was either weak-smiling or fake-smiling, _'This is the first time I saw her like that… There's something troubled her, perhaps…' _He took the cup and sipped it slowly, as the tea was warm enough to burn his tongue. He felt weirdness after the tea had passed his throat, _'This is good… Differed to maids used to make. Yue Ying cares with the… Amount of…'_ He stared at the cup, made him paused in thought, _'She made it heartily… Is she…'_ He took a good look at the map that he put aside, and had an idea for his apprentice.

He entered the hall as he was going back to his room to put his weapon. No one filled the hall but himself. The sun had risen to be above everyone's head, and he thought that everyone was going to have lunch. Once when he pulled the latch, he saw a man with white-crane feathered fan was sitting on his bed, waiting for him.

"Finally you're arrived, Jiang Wei." Jiang Wei only nodded, while his master was walking closer to him, "Listen carefully. This will be a little test for your verbal strategy. You have to understand the words I said and find the meaning, as enemy would message their allies with some hidden-meaning poetry."

"I see, prime minister…"

"Alright... Find the meaning: 'Don't see your legs when walking and crawl instead'." Jiang Wei's face showed confusion as he thought hard after listening to his master, "And your clue is 'deceit'. It is okay for you whether you don't understand it before tomorrow, as I haven't taught you."

Zhuge Liang started to leave his room, but Jiang Wei shouted, "If I am allowed to know, prime minister, why are you in a hurry?"

"I have to take care of someone… Before it's too late…"

* * *

Afterwards, Jiang Wei had had lunch and sat beneath a tree nearby the training site, while Xing Cai had not arrived home, though she should have been the first one to step into her room before the Shu spearmen did. Her thought was scrambled because of the 'accident', and the thought made her feet confused to where she should head. She was somewhere in a forest, until she found a familiar river and a green flag nearby that signed her that she was not too far away from home. She was relieved, and leaned her back against a tree. She panted after 3 hours searching for the way home, and preferred taking breath to going home as soon as she saw the castle of Shu Han.

'_Huft… I thought I'm on other kingdoms' territory… What was I thinking again?' _She wiped her sweat and sighed, _'Why do I keep thinking about that accident? That's just an accident, and he said he was okay…' _Her eyes then went wide after she realized that she remembered the thought she had just thought, _'Why am I thinking about that? Xing Cai! You have more important thought better than that! Snap out of it! Beside, he's cute, no women would refuse—'_ Her cheek turned warm and red, before she shook her head abruptly, _'XING CAI! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?' _She panted and fell dizzy after the useless efforts in getting rid of the thought that was glued to her, and suddenly heard a shout that came out from behind her. White steed was ridden by a missing senior when she fell, _'Good… I hope he'll give me a ride…'_

"Where were you? Your father worries…" Ma Chao started to speak, scolding her over her wandering.

"I'm sorry! I… I forgot the way home!"

"The castle is only 10 - 12 meters from where we trained…" He dismounted from his horse and brought her some buns, "Here… You must be hungry…"

"Thank you, my lord!" Xing Cai accepted it gladly. When she was about to take a bite, "I thought your best friend is with you…"

Ma Chao smirked, "He's with the strategist, or resting… Why are you asking him?"

Xing Cai's eyes turned unblinking, kept staring at him, "No! Not him! I meant Lord Zhao Yun!"

"I'm just kidding…" Ma Chao then mounted his horse, "Hop on. Zhao Yun is missing because of you…"

She jumped to the horse, sitting behind him while eating, "So we're searching for him?"

"What else? And don't talk with your mouth full…"


End file.
